Crimson Bonds
by Rouka The Bane
Summary: Sequel To Young Love's Been Forbidden. I Go Missing, And Grell Tried Desperately To Find Me. When He Does, I'm Different, And Soon, He Will Be Too. Shan-Do Is Pronounced Shan-Dough.
1. Vanished

**ASPEN TREE HOME 5:00 A.M.**

Grell awoke as the sun rose, as he always did. He was still tired, but he knew I would be too. For three years, the two of us had lived here, and yesterday, I'd turned seventeen. We'd had a little party with the animals by putting out food. The party had been long, but good. He looked across the room to the other deerskin bed, where I would normally be asleep. However, I wasn't there. Grell jumped up, afraid. Everything that normally would've been taken if I'd left was still here. He looked over to the deerskin door and saw our two dagger scabbards hanging there. My dagger was gone, but the scabbard undisturbed. He yanked open the door and thrust his head into the sunlight. Sonata the wolf was still sleeping, undisturbed and still in his sunning patch. Kree the raven was still perched on his birch wood perch, asleep. The two would've awoken if I'd left. Afraid and confused, Grell grabbed his best pair of deerskin shoes, slung his scabbard over his shoulder, and tore silently into the trees. Sonata and Kree awoken immediately, Sonata following at his heels, and Kree flying overhead. Sonata was my pet black wolf I'd rescued from a hunter's trap when he was a pup three years ago. Kree was a raven who Grell found, also three years ago, when he'd fallen from his nest. The two could smell something was wrong, and so followed Grell in order to discover the answer. Grell quickly found his way back to civilization, and raced to the only one who could help; Undertaker.


	2. Destination: Shan-Do

**UNDERTAKER'S SHOP 7:00 A.M.**

Grell threw open the door, his undead heart beating rapidly. Kree swooped in to perch on Grell's shoulder and Sonata stood at Grell's side, in attack position. A rough voice, scratched and unrefined, exclaimed,

"UNDERTAKER!"

The afore mentioned Reaper launched from his coffin at the new yet familiar voice. Grell's voice had become scratchy and rough from yelling through the forest and because he didn't have to always talk. Me, him, Kree, and Sonata all had our own signals that didn't always require talking. Undertaker knew this and, knowing his friend's sanity was teetering on the edge because of whatever had happened, asked calmly,

"Grell. What's wrong?"

"ROUKA!"

He knew in that moment, something very bad had happened. He asked softly,

"Grell, what's the matter?"

He rushed in, almost in tears, and babbled all at once,

"Rouka turned seventeen yesterday, and, and, this morning, I woke up, and she, she was gone! It was her birthday yesterday and, we had a little party with our animal friends and allies! I woke up this morning and she was gone! And, you know, I don't know how she was raised as a baby! Maybe it's a Bane thing to go back to Hell and mate?! What if they take new mates every few years?! What if she hates me again?!"

He kept babbling, but Undertaker had long ago stopped listening. He knew the truth. The truth had been trusted to him almost a thousand years ago by Count Dracula himself. He suddenly clamped his hands onto Grell's shoulders, causing him to suddenly shut up. Undertaker's bangs were swept aside and he starred into Grell's eyes. He said solemnly,

"Grell. I know where she is. You must go off the edge of the map to a sea shrouded in fog and mystery. You must go to Shan-Do and keep it real to find her."


	3. Shan-Do's Palace

**FOGGY SEA MIDNIGHT**

Grell was blinded by sheets of rain as he tried desperately to row his little wooden craft across the raging waters. He was good and lost now, which was good since he was looking for an island that may or may not exist. He took his hands from the oars for just a minute to wipe the water from his eyes, but the sea took advantage of that. In a flash, a wave ripped the slippery wood out from under his feet and he was sent into the air, tumbling blindly. He soon splashed into icy water and had his glasses snatched off his face by a wave. He clawed blindly at the water, trying to grab his glasses, but they were already claimed by the sea. He began panicking. He'd been drowned for a crime he didn't commit in his human life. He was terrified of being submerged now. He clawed for the surface and tried to take in a breath of sweet, clean air, even though he didn't need it. Instead, him mouth filled with water. He kept trying for the surface, but with each wave that beat him, he was pushed farther and farther towards his breaking point, until the lure of sleep was too much. He lost consciousness.

**BEACH TIME UNKNOWN**

He didn't know how much time had passed, but a warm heat on his face awoke him and his aching body. He groaned and opened his eyes, shielding them from the light. Every thing was blurry, but he knew he was sprawled out like a wreck on a clean, white beach. Six feet away was the ocean lapped gently at the shore, contradicting its behavior last night. And twelve feet from his head was a HUGE mansion that rose to the sky! His heart quickened. He'd found Shan-Do! He'd found me! I was here somewhere! here He rolled painfully to his hands and knees and began crawling to the mansion, sweeping in front of him with his arms in wide motions so he could detect any debris in his way. His hand knocked against a familiar item. He quickly turned to attempt to look at the blurry outline and gasped and scrabbled to put the item on his face and blinked. He could see! Somewhat. There was a large crack running down the right lens and half of the left one was gone, as well as the skull chains, and some of the paint was chipped. But they'd survived! He looked to the sky where he found the sun was setting. He wondered how long he'd been out, but simply shrugged, and, not strong enough to stand, kept crawling towards the mansion.

**MANSION 7:47 P.M.**

Grell was leaning against the red wall that had long, thin black stripes spaced and running evenly up the wall. The trim on the top and bottom was solid black. He was in a single, clean room that was easily the height and had the space of the Phantomhive manor! All in this one room! He was standing on a black and red checkerboard tile floor. A few huge windows running up half the wall were here and there, and there was one on either side of him. Currently, the curtains were closed, blocking off the light of the setting sun, so eerily bright candles sitting on polished tables and candelabras molded into the wall illuminated the room. There was some grand furniture around the room, each piece had a table and candle beside it. But by far, the grandest piece was the loveseat directly across the room from him. There was a table on both sides and beside the table, on either side of course, a wide flight of stairs sloped gently upwards to a landing with a single door. On one side of the room, built into the wall, was a wide, gently curving and slightly sloping staircase rose to a second floor that was lined with doors. The doors were spaced evenly, about two feet apart but he knew the rooms were much bigger then they looked. They had to be. Between each door was a table and above the table was a portrait of some person Grell didn't know. A staircase led to a third floor where the pattern continued. He was so amazed, he didn't hear the thumping, banging, and crashing coming from a third floor room, until a body with red hair came crashing through the door, railing, and onto the tile. He jumped, letting out a little yelp of surprise, then ran over, kneeling in front of the figure. They were still for a while, but suddenly opened their eyes and hissed, baring fangs. Grell gasped and fell back. A Lycan stood in the hole, howling. The girl jumped all the way to it and slammed it down onto the first floor, where the fight continued. Grell was hysterical.

_A VAMPIRE AND A LYCAN?! WHERE THE HELL AM I?!_

He suddenly noticed his Death Scythe leaning against the staircase and he swept over, revving it up. He immediately adjusted to the weight and stormed the fighting pair. The vampire jumped away, letting Grell ram his Scythe fully into the Lycan's heart. It howled a resounding howl of death and pain, and crumpled. Grell pulled his bloody Scythe out, panting. The girl then disposed of the Lycan's body with a snap of her fingers and jumped on Grell, hugging him tightly. Excited, she whispered,

"Grell! I'm so happy! I though I'd never see you again!"

He broke the embrace, trembling, and exclaimed,

"W-What do you mean?! We've never met! Who are you?! What are you?!"

Slowly, she walked over and put her hands on Grell's cheeks. Teary, she whispered,

"Grell, no, please tell me you haven't forgotten! It's me. It's Rouka."


	4. Together Again

Grell shook his head, fisting locks of his hair. We began taking wild steps back, exclaiming,

"No! You-You CAN'T be Huntress! Not MY Rouka!"

I kissed him lightly then pulled back. Grell's eyes widened and he went stiff. Breathless, he hissed,

"How...?"

I looked away and up to the second floor, saying in a sing-song voice,

"I used to be a major scale. But my melody went stale. I could never tell you what, happened the day I turned, SEVENTEEN! The rise of a king and the fall of a queen, oh!"

I ran up the stairs and to the second floor, Grell following me. I kept running and singing,

"I felt you question the way, I was brought up as a baby, well you don't know fuck about my family!"

I stood before a huge portrait of Count Dracula himself. Grell stopped suddenly and backed up. I sighed and slid down the wall, drawing my legs to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

"I used to keep myself in distress thinking it was just, my, fate. I'm ment, to be, oh seventeen. Seventeen."

Grell knelt beside me and hugged me close to his chest. He pressed his nose into my neck and smiled, showing off his sharp teeth. He whispered

"But I found you. And now we can be together. Forever."

I unwrapped one of my arms from my legs and ran my fingers through his hair, whispering,

"Yes, forever."

Grell could've sworn, that just at the edges of my voice, he heard doubt and malice, but he pushed his doubts away to the crevices of his mind, never to cross his mind again.


	5. Bound By Crimosn Blood

A single year passed. It was calm and peaceful here at Shan-Do. Me and Grell sat on the massive loveseat, the two curtains that used to cover the windows that rose up beside the door were swept back, allowing me and Grell to watch the rain, like we'd done all those years ago. I yawned and buried my head under the blanket we had draped over the two of us and laid my head instead against Grell's chest, feeling at peace as I concentrated on the silence of his dead heart. He laid his chin on my head, pulling my close. Everything was peaceful. Until...

There was a loud CRASH and a pack of over one hundred Lycans stormed in, shattering the bliss. The two of us were on our feet in an instant, Grell's Scythe revved and my fangs bared. The Lycans moved as one and quickly cut the two of us off from each other. The Lycans, however, didn't attack me unless I tried to escape. Instead, they were ripping at Grell. He was doing well as he tried to fight them off, but soon, he was overwhelmed, and his Scythe was ripped from his tired hands. I screamed at the same time his Scythe was rammed into his chest, cutting out his entire side. Grell screamed and coughed up blood, then fell. The Lycans howled, withdrew the Scythe, tossed it aside, and fled from Shan-Do, howling. I ran to Grell, skidding on my knees to hold him close. I knew the Lycans had only come to kill Grell with the same weapon that was used to kill their leader. It had all happened so suddenly, I became excited and frantic. I had a wild idea. Quickly, I brushed away Grell's hair, tilted his head to the side, and sunk my long fangs into his neck, taking a few long, agonizing seconds before sitting back up. Grell had two holes in his neck, but didn't stir. The attempt to save him...failed. With tears going down my cheeks, I hugged Grell to my chest, and did what Grell had done when we first became fugitives. I whispered prayers into the crook of his neck. I begged for help. I begged for a miracle, or, not even a miracle, just something. It was not fair! After all this time, all the pain and heartbreak, Grell was gone! I cried and prayed, but soon I became dehydrated and tired as the sun rose. The light hit my foot, causing me to awake and hiss. Moving back to the shadows, I was soon lulled into sleep again. And I dreamed. I dreamed a dream where me and Grell flew on golden wings in the pale morning sky. And we were the same. Just the same. Dream Grell looked over and smiled, showing off fangs exactly like mine.

It was then I awoke with a start. A shadow was cast over me, and I looked up. Standing there, illuminated by the glow of the dying sun, was Grell, his arms crossed, his pupils slits, and he grinned, two fangs shaped like cones stood out, sharper and longer, among his other sharp teeth. My eyes were watering again. I jumped on him, the two of us hugging tightly, tears dripping like falling stars down our cheeks. I whispered,

"I'm sorry I bit you. I didn't know what else to do."

He whispered,

"It's okay. Now we can't be separated. Not even by the chains of death. We're bound by our crimson blood. We are together forever."

The two of us were forever bound by blood. Our shadows stretched over the floor as the sun set, but they gradually disappeared as the midnight sun called the moon cast its silver glow over the two new eternal rulers of the night.


End file.
